Sick days and pink Trex's
by FaBiz
Summary: Title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything. Quinn, Rachel and Beth are visiting Rachel's dads. Quinn is sick. All fluff.


**A/N: I don't own anything. Just the story.**

**Just a short fluffy one shot. I might do more stories in this verse if there's enough interest. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>..Who's that guy? where did he come from? Who's that guy? Where can I get one? They never knew that I could be so cool.<em> "Seriously Quinn? Again? You've watched this at least four times in the last three days!" Rachel had just come back from a visit with Shelby, the two met up whenever they could, sometimes Shelby visited New York and took Rachel and Quinn to see a show, but today, Rachel had met the older woman at the Lima Bean for coffee, Rachel didn't want to leave Quinn alone for too long. Her relationship with Shelby wasn't what Rachel wanted it to be but it was better than nothing.

Quinn paused the movie and peered over the top of the couch and pouted at her girlfriend. "But Rach, I'm sick and you weren't here and your dad's took Beth grocery shopping...they're getting me bacon!" Quinn grinned at the last part then quickly burst into a fit of coughing. Rachel rolled her eyes but walked over to her girlfriend and handed her the water that was on the coffee table. "Aww baby, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Quinn shook her head and leaned into Rachel, the smaller girl wrapping her arms securely around her sick girlfriend. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Quinn lay down so her head was in Rachel's lap and pressed play on the control, her favorite movie starting up again, Rachel's fingers were working through Quinn's hair and scratching lightly at her scalp. It wasn't long before Quinn fell asleep and Rachel was able to turn off the movie, she would never understand why the one musical Quinn loved had to be Grease 2.

Rachel had managed to slip from underneath Quinn without waking her and went to take a quick shower. As she was making her way down the stairs, freshly showered and changed, the front door sprang open and Beth and her fathers stumbled inside, arms full with grocerys. Beth dropped the bag she had been carrying and ran towards Rachel. "Momma, when you get home? Mommy's still sick and watch cool wider" Rachel smiled down at the small girl and lifted her into her arms, "I know baby, she's sleeping right now so we have to be quiet okay?" The 4 year old nodded and looked towards the two men who had just made it through the door. "It's okay girls we've got this" Leroy laughed as he walked passed two of his favorite girls, kissing Rachel on the cheek as he walked by, on his way to the kitchen, Hiram not far behind him. Rachel and Beth followed, talking and giggling with each other as they sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

The four sat and had a quick snack of fruit and juice, Beth and Hiram colored in the girls dinosaur coloring book. "Poppy! T-wex's awen't pink! That's not scawy." Hiram pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled. "Well this T-Rex is a nice, non scary T-rex" Beth rolled her eyes and went back to her own picture. "That's silly, my 'Dactyl is scawy, isn't it momma?" Rachel stood up to clear their left overs away and kissed Beth on the top of her head. "It sure is sweetie, it's the scariest Pterodactyl I've ever seen." Beth grinned and continued to color, shaking her head and giggling when her Poppy colored the leaves on the trees purple.

Quinn woke up to the sound of her daughter laughing and smiled to herself. She slowly got up off the couch and wrapped Beth's Power Ranger blanket around her shoulders. The blonde made her way into the kitchen and ruffled Beth's hair as she went passed. "You having fun B?" Beth nodded and lifted up her picture to show Quinn, who smiled and gave her approval. Quinn walked over to Rachel, who was sat on the counter talking to Leroy while he prepared dinner. She moved between Rachels legs and lay her head on the shorter girls chest. Rachel smiled at her adorable girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "How you feeling baby?" "Better, just missed you" Was the muffled reply. Rachel's smile got bigger and she squeezed Quinn a little tighter. Quinn turned her head to face Leroy and half pouted at him. "Did you get my bacon?" She could practicly hear Rachel's eyes roll, and she saw Roy's, he let out a small laugh before wiping his hands on his apron and opening the fridge. "Yes, we got your bacon, and I will make you a plate, but you have to take your meds first." Quinn hid her head in the crook of Rachel's neck and made a noise that sounded eerily like the disgusted sound Beth makes when she has to eat her greens. "I hate taking meds."

"No meds, no bacon. That's the deal kiddo."

"You're an evil man L-Ro."

Leroy mock glared at her and huffed out a breath. "Don't call me that." He turned his glare onto his smirking husband who was still sat coloring -and giggling with Beth- "I will never forgive you for telling her about that." Hiram just grinned and winked at his husband before turning his attention back to his grandaughter. Rachel and Quinn were wearing similar grins and Leroy stomped his foot, much like his daughter and husband would. "You're all horrible." He turned as a little voice sounded from behind him. "It's ok Gampa, I still love you" He beamed a smile at the little girl. "I love you too cupcake. You're my favorite." Beth nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I'm eveybody's favowite."

After dinner, the five occupents of the Berry house all settled down to watch a movie. "I wanna watch this one Gampa." Beth handed Leroy the DVD. "Okay sweetie, Finding Nemo it is." Rachel and Quinn groaned simultaneously, they had to watch this movie almost every night back at home, Rachel was sure she'd hidden it so that Beth couldn't find it and bring it with them. "Beth, where did you get that? I thought we'd left it back in New York." Beth climbed up onto Rachel's lap so she could watch the movie. " I saw you take it, I thought you were gonna put it in yours and momy's bag but you left it on your dwesser." Quinn looked up at Rachel. "That's where you hid it?" Rachel shrugged and leaned into whisper in Quinns ear. "I got distracted by you, remember?" Quinn blushed lightly at the memory of dragging Rachel into their bathroom so they could shower together to _'save on water'_. The movie started and Beth shushed everyone and turned her attention on to the TV screen. Quinn and Rachel kept whispering and giggling to each other, Quinns flu meds making her a little loopy as well as a lot tired. Beth told them both off and they apologized before watching the movie, Quinn and Beth both laughing when Nemo touched the butt. Halfway through the movie Quinn fell asleep and was now drooling on Rachel's shoulder. Beth was getting sleepy too and curled further into her momma, resting her head on Rachel's other shoulder. When the movie was over, Hiram lifted a sleeping Beth off of Rachel's lap and carried her up to bed. Rachel thanked him and attempted to wake her girlfriend up so she could get her to bed too. "Quinn, wake up." She shook the sleeping girl but all she got was a groan and Quinn burrowing further into her and the couch. "Quinn, baby, wake up so we can go to bed"  
>"..ungghh, comfortable, you're warm"<br>"Yes I'm sure, but our bed is more comfortable and you're drooling on me, and as cute as you are right now it is still slightly disgusting" Quinn, blearily opened her eyes, a small pout forming on her lips. "You think I'm disgusting?" Sighing and moving some stray hairs out of Quinn's face, she leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "No sweetie, I think your germ riddled drool is slightly disgusting. Can we please go to bed?" Quinn moved off of Rachel. "Okay. I'm sorry for drooling on you. Will you carry me?" Rachel stood and helped Quinn off the couch, smiling at her. "It's fine, baby. And no, but I will hold onto you so you don't topple over." Holding onto Rachel and moving slowly, Quinn managed to make it to bed, Rachel tucked her in and went to get some more pills and water for when Quinn woke up later. She checked in on Beth and said goodnight to her fathers before returning back to her room, where Quinn was waiting for her. She shut the door and raised a questioning eyebrow at her sick girlfriend, who was sitting up and looking at her in what Rachel assumed was meant to be a sexy way. "Quinn?" The blonde threw the covers back and gestured for Rachel to get in to bed. "Remember all of the sex we used to have in this bed?" She winked at Rachel, but the shorter girl just laughed. "I'm not having sex with you Quinn, you're sick!"

"So? That doesn't mean we can't have sex."

"Yes it does, it would be wrong and..No, we're not having sex, not until you feel better."

Quinn was just about to argue that she was feeling better but was overcome with a mixture of coughs and sneezes, which hurt her chest and made her eyes water. Rachel was by her side instantly, wiping the tears away and handing her the water she had brought up for her. "Baby, are you okay? I hate seeing you like this." Quinn held her chest and slowly took a drink. Wheezing she looked to Rachel and pulled her a little closer. "I'm fine, so...Sex?" Rachel laughed and pulled away, getting off the bed so she could change into her nightwear. "As alluring as you are right now, I'm going to have to pass. How about we just snuggle instead?" Quinn flopped down onto the bed and sighed dramtically. "Fine." Rachel climbed into bed and settled down next to the blonde, it didn't take long before Quinn moved so she could curl around her girlfriend. Their bodies pressed tightly together. "I love you, even if you won't have sex with me." Rachel let out a laugh and pulled the blanket up around them. "I love you too, and I promise, as soon as you're better you can have all the sex you want."

"I'll hold you to that. Goodnight beautiful."

Kissing her temple, Rachel snuggled into her girlfriends warmth and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Angel."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>.


End file.
